All That Im Dying For
by Lycans-DollHouse
Summary: Sequel to All That Im Living For


**Authoresses Note: This isn't really Twilight as the prequel was only loosely based on the idea of Edward leaving and what pain can do to a person. Review**

* * *

I kept my promise, the one I made that day on the field, I didn't leave them for long.

_Crouching down beside him I brushed my knuckles along his jaw and leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "Take care of her, don't let her fall apart like I did, she has so much ahead of her to enjoy. I hope in time you'll both forgive me and carry on like I'm right beside you, cause that's where I'll be, I won't leave you both for long. Ill wait for the two of you, and one day when your both old and grey I'll be there to meet you when you close those beautiful blue eyes for the last time."_

I stayed with them both every day; I watched their progress in life; the mistakes and tears, the love and the smiles. I saw how they dealt with their grief; I had caused a wound that would never fully heal. It was one of those things that you could forget about but then you'd notice the scar and all the pain that came along with it would come rushing back.

I watched him pass all his exams; I even sat in his History exam reciting the important dates he had to memorise in hopes that it would help him. I watched Hannah fret over her coursework and worry that she would forget everything she had learned. I sat with her into the long hours of the night when she would study and study, until she fell asleep using her textbook as a pillow. She would sit and chatter on as if I were there with her; she would ask a question and look up expecting an answer. Of course it was then she would realise I was dead and I would hear her breath catch in her throat, blue eyes glazing over before she turned back to the books.

I sat with Hannah in her exam too, laid on the floor more precisely. She got through a fair chunk of the paper before stopping. It was a few moments before I registered I could no longer hear the sound of green plastic fountain pen skating across the paper. I sat up to look at her, peering at the paper.

"What's wrong you silly bugger? You are…" I paused for emphasis, "…on a time limit you know."

Her breathing changed to a rapid in and out, the same pattern it followed when she was panicking. I scanned the half written answer on her paper. She had been trying to write the word `believe' but she had crossed it out several times. Now I knew why she had frozen, I could never spell the word `believe' until she said it one day while I was writing. Forever after that I always heard her voice in my head

" _I before E except after C." _

I had teased her, telling her she sounded like a teacher. It had been a silly little nothing at the time, just another little private joke we shared, and I was startled as to why at this moment the memory had resurfaced. I watched the emotions play across her face, shock, and sadness yet a smile quirked her lips, as she no doubt thought of me teasing her.

She determinedly picked up her pen but faltered, the nib hovering scant millimetres above the paper. I leant my chin on the table and hoping she would somehow hear me gently reminded her,

"I before E except after C."

I lay back down contentedly as she smiled and continued to pass her exam with flying colours. Sudden movement caught my eye and I lifted my gaze to see her grandfather stood behind her shoulder, he nodded and winked before disappearing seemingly pleased she would do as he had predicted.

It didn't seem long before they had both finished school. He had finished a year before her and had gone to work at some sort of mechanics, tinkering around with cars and bikes. It wasn't an ideal career but for now he was content. I watched him go through his many girlfriends, always the flirt he had a new girl every month, claiming to love them before moving on suddenly to another. He lived with a reckless abandon, his two wolves warring with each other just as I had told him they would.

I can still remember the day when I told him that story, the two wolves. It had fit him so perfectly and is something that will stay with me when I think of him, something just between us that no one else will ever know.

I watched them both; the silent guardian though neither knew it. I suspect at times they felt my presence, whether I was telling them to cheer up or simply even reminding Hannah on the rare occasions that she'd left the oven on. I was there as she decorated the flat she moved into after University, it was something we were going to do together, she even filled the cabinet in the bathroom with the goodies we had laughed about. A photo of us at a theme park stood in the lounge, a reminder of happier days, before.

I kept an eye on the flat while she went on the trip to Florida, something else we had planned. I was glad she enjoyed the trip; it was good to see her smile like she did on those rides. It was good to see her carefree for a while as she should be while she was young.

When she returned she visited my grave, sitting down cross-legged on the grass and chattering on about the holiday and how different things were happening. Rolling my hazel eyes good-naturedly, I heard her sigh as she traced the lettering on the black stone. I had to admit they had done well with the stone, no fuss plain and simple like I would have wanted. They had even, to my amusement written what I had joked about. Underneath my name and dates, a simple remark summed up my death,

"_I did it my way."_

Ironic really, I had.

And so I was with them through the years, keeping careful watch over them both I managed to keep them a hairs breadth away from danger, pushing them out of the way of cars when they were too careless too notice. I watched as they did silly little things like putting the milk in the freezer or calling out my name, thinking me to be alive. It saddened me when this happened, as Hannah would seem withdrawn afterwards. At times like these I would try and use a small gesture to let her know where I was, a favourite was moving the photo or putting the kettle on.

I watched as my dearest friend started to make a life for herself, she got a steady well paying job and had no shortage of friends. She kept close with her family often having her niece over to stay. When she was still a toddler the darling girl could see me, of course when she mentioned it they didn't believe her although Hannah had a sneaking suspicion, and I continued to sit and play when we visited.

I now spent many of my days with him. He had turned to drugs and alcohol when his long time girlfriend split up with him, she had moved to somewhere else in the country. I sat on his bed at night as he tossed and turned and talked softly to him all night. Alternately telling him off for the way he was acting and trying to soothe him into a deep and restful slumber. I found it worked quite well in the early days after I left, on some level they seemed to hear my voice and it comforted them. It still worked with Hannah when she was ill, yet he worried me.

Watching Hannah cook Bolognese one day I had this sudden horrible feeling whirl through my stomach. It felt like I was being thrown around upside down on a terrifying roller coaster. I doubled over as I was hit with a shockwave of energy reverberating through my body, something that I had never felt before, alive or dead. My instincts told me it was him, that something was wrong. I was by his side in an instant, only for my knees to tremble at the sight before me.

My beloved blue-eyed boy lay on the floor at my feet. The wreckage of his yellow motorbike lay on its side, metres from where is stood. Long white scratches marred the shiny surface from where it had made its journey across the rough tarmac. A red Fiesta was at the side of the road, a dent in the passenger side door. The driver, a middle-aged blonde woman sat stunned in her seat. Time seemed to slow as I wheeled round from the wreck, dropping to his side my hands fluttering over his body as I checked his injuries. The helmet he had been wearing had been thrown off from the force of the impact, skidding to the pavement.

His leg was most definitely broken and copious amounts of blood where pouring from a wound on his head, matting together the fine hair. Holding his face between my hands I tried to stem the bleeding, not noticing how his body reacted to my touch as though he could feel me.

"No don't you_ dare_…_no…no_ I can't lose you, not after all this time you've come so far, done so well. Don't give up now luv, I'm begging you. Come on sweetie hold on."

I ran my knuckles along his jaw as I had done all those years ago and had many nights since. What worried me most was the way he was staring at me, almost as if …he could see me. I knew that if he could see me then he was in the limbo state between death and life, his body was failing and he was giving up. He smiled up at me, the smile I had fell in love with.

"I thought-," he coughed badly "- that you weren't talking to me…Lollie." He rasped out.

"Oh sweetie I never stopped talking to you, haven't you heard my voice all these years?" I cried out, fresh panic setting in.

He nodded and replied weakly. "At night, I hear you just like…just like you never left."

"I know I know, I never left you hush now, save your strength the ambulance will be here soon."

But he had no interest in saving his strength and seemed determined to hold my face. I wondered what the onlookers saw, if they saw a bloodied man, with his arm raised talking to thin air. Later I would learn that the people watching claimed a red haired women had appeared out of nowhere, distressed, and embraced the unfortunate young man as though lovers. But of this I had no knowledge.

"Are you taking me with you Lollie?"

I shook my head, desperate tears running down my face. "Not if I can help it sweetie."

I looked around wildly searching for the ambulance, it was nowhere in sight not a siren to be heard. I could feel his soul leaving his body, leaking out more and more as it started to coalesce beside me. I shook him.

"_No_ not yet, not now."

Despite my cries his eyes slipped closed, hiding the sea blue I knew lay underneath. I looked up to see his spirit stood beside me, looking down at his battered body. He held his hand out to me but I dismissed it in favour of holding his body close, gasping as I felt the distinct loss of heartbeat. Closing my eyes I rocked him, thinking of a way to save him. I knew he wouldn't favour my solution but it was too late, I had decided.

Gingerly lowering his body to the floor I shakily lifted myself up, pausing only a moment before throwing myself in his arms. I locked my hands behind his neck and held him tightly, inhaling the scent that was uniquely him; I knew it would be a long while before I could feel this again. Drawing back to look at his face I shook him.

"Listen to me…" I looked squarely into his eyes, eyes I saw a whole other world in, "… I kept the promise I made that day, never once have I left you both I've been with you every step of the way. That same promise means I will _always_ be here, I'm not leaving you again."

"I know, there were days I could've sworn I heard you laugh, or when I hear you at night." He smiled goofily down at me

" Then you understand that I have to keep you safe." I told him firmly.

"But you don't anymore, it's all over now." Excitement laced his voice.

I shook my head sadly. "Its not over luv, Its not your time yet. I'm sending you back for now," I swallowed trying to slow the tears "…but I swear I will be there to meet you when it finally is your time, a long long way from now when you're an old man."

"No Lollie, I'm ready now."

Fresh tears cascaded my face and my throat burned as I swallowed, trying to hold back the flood of emotion. I pulled his head down to mine, resting our foreheads together.

"Close your eyes."

Perchance thinking I was bringing him with me he trustingly closed his eyes, not knowing what to expect. Drawing in a shaky breath I kissed him once…before pulling away and dropping to my knees.

Placing one hand on his forehead and the other over his heart I leant over and pressed my lips to his cheek. I retreated deep inside myself to find the power I possessed in life as a healer, the power with which I could heal him in my death. Grabbing the purple thread in my mind I watched it as it started to weave. Turning my face skyward my eyes turned black as the power gathered.

"_Per Venia tribuo mihi iam meus vox .Per Venia tribuo mihi iam audite meus placitum vigoratus him. Audite meus placitum vigoratus suus animus, vigoratus suus somes. Ego diligo him, ego precor vestrum ut servo him."_

I felt the energy rush as he was drawn back into his body, his chest heaving beneath my hand with returned breath. I trembled from the exhaustion, pulling my body back upright. I watched his eyes flutter open, understanding what I had done yet not why. I stared wearily back down at his confused and hurt face; he didn't understand why I had acted as I did. Knowing it was only a matter of time before I once again became invisible to him I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I couldn't let it happen, not now I'm so sorry. Goodbye luv." I whispered, drawing back my hand I watched as his eyes widen as I faded from his sight."

Sitting back, I rested with him while waiting for the ambulance. I followed along in the ambulance, listening to the paramedics marvel at how he had survived with only cuts and bruises. I heard them mutter about the mysterious woman who had appeared and it was at this point in time I realized I must have been visible.

The hospital rang his family and Hannah heard about the accident through the social grapevine. I stayed with him through the night worried as he simply stared into space, ignoring the tumult of doctors and nurses around him. I sat on his windowsill and kept watch, staring out onto the grassy grounds watching cars go past. He was lay there, his eyes open and unseeing even at 2am in the morning. Leaning my head against the icy glass I closed my eyes, willing away the last day from dawn till twilight.

"I understand now so thank you Lollie." His velvet voice broke the silence and his words hung in the air, relieving me of my guilt. Raising my head from the glass I turned my head to wonderingly stare at him, unknowing as to how he knew what I was thinking. And with those words he simply closed his eyes and slumber took him. Unfolding my body from its cramped position I padded to his bedside and leant to whisper in his ear,

"Sleep well sweetie."

Returning to my position I was the only one to witness the smile flicker across his sleeping face.

The months carried on in the same pattern, he healed well and never mentioned to anyone that fated day. Hannah, due to her immense beauty found a boyfriend. He was a medium height with broad shoulders and an ego to match. I knew the very first time I set my eyes on him that I didn't like him and there was no way in hell he was good enough for my best friend. So waiting one night until they went to bed I sat in the bathroom, counting down in my head till a very flustered Hannah came bursting through the door. She tugged at the drawer I was sat on, and furrowed her brow when it didn't open.

She tugged and heaved fruitlessly before giving up and returning to the bedroom. Moments later I heard raised voices and the apartment door slam. I smiled smugly to myself; unbeknownst to her I had been holding the drawer shut determined to withhold certain goodies.

I slid gracefully from the counter as Hannah walked through the bathroom door. She stood, arms folded over her chest in the doorway. Scowling she started to address seemingly thin air,

"Subtle much Lollie?"

I laughed and leaned forward to trace my finger along the mirror, leaving a faint line visible to her eyes. She grinned at the gesture, scowl fading away completely.

"Yeah I didn't like him that much either, thanks for the opinion though."

All too soon Hannah was twenty-eight and he was twenty-nine. He had opened his own business that was about something I never really understood, and frequently travelled the world. Much to my delight on the 29th of August Hannah got married, taking her new husbands name. Her and her new husband, Jacob Riley Wolfe spent the two-week honeymoon in Austria; he wasn't a big fan of heat either.

A year later I was the first to realise that Hannah was pregnant. The months of the pregnancy were some of the funniest I could remember, she craved the most awkward things: ostrich jerky, raspberry muffins, pig's ears, and all sorts of things. I listened a she moaned about looking like a beached whale, complained about not having seen her feet in months and finally the hysterical laughter when her waters broke. I would sit with my head on the bump and listen as she moved and kicked, my innate power gave me the ability to know the sex of the baby.

It was a fairly easy natural delivery, only three hours or so. She screamed bloody murder at her husband and informed him he was never coming near her in bed again and that once she got out of this bed she was locating the nearest surgeon and castrating him. I used my power to ease what pain I could but childbirth is an age-old pain in the arse that couldn't simply be numbed. I stayed at her side throughout, telling her to breathe and then excitedly yelling I could see the head! Of course no one could hear me but it still felt good to let out the pent up excitement.

So three painful, loud and insult filled hours later on the 19th of May baby Eve Louise Wolfe made her grand entrance into reality.

I rarely visited him now, only popping in every so often to check on him, choosing to spend most of my time with the new baby. I did wonder if he could tell I wasn't with him but I didn't give it much thought due to the distraction Eve provided.

The married couple had moved into a house together, choosing to rent out the flat to someone else, it brought in extra money needed to provide for their daughter. Eve's nursery was painted in powder blue and lilac, animated pictures hanging on the walls and soft toys covering any available surface.

A wicker rocking chair was situated in the corner next to her crib, which was where I chose to sit most nights. Patiently awaiting the moment she would wake during the night and I would lullaby her back to sleep having no need to fear waking Hannah and giving the new mama some deserved shut-eye. Eve slept with her fists curled tightly, one near her ear and the other on the blanket. A snowy white teddy was tucked under her arm to snuggle into and keep her company.

One day as I came back from checking on him, I came in to see Hannah asleep on the downstairs sofa with the baby monitor lying next to her head. Climbing the stairs I found ten month old Eve sat happily playing with her teddy in her cot. I leaned over to stroke her hair, smiling as she turned her blue eyes to stare at me. It was such a shame that in a few years she would have no clue that I was there and I wondered if she would remember me as she grew.

"Hello gorgeous, what you up to? Did you keep Mommy up last night huh? Poor buggers crashed out on the couch." I cooed, before berating myself for cursing in front of the impressionable child. We had learnt a while ago with Grace that children repeat what they hear frequently while growing.

She blinked up at me and held up her arms, a clear signal she wanted 'up'. Leaning over the cot I reached down to hoist her into my arms.

"Come on then baby girl."

Gurgling happily she fiddled with my pendant, having an affinity for all things that glittered. Laying her head on my shoulder she snuggled in to my chest, signalling she was tired. Eve raised her head and stared up at my face, a clear question written across her pink cheeks. Raising an eyebrow at her to which she grinned at I sighed and shifter her in my arms, taking a deep breath I began to sing her lullaby, which I knew for a fact, would knock her out.

_The blue around the morning moon  
The colour of your eyes  
I remember holding you  
Fall through summer skies  
You're everything that I've become, every word I say  
I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_White horses on a troubled sea  
Your smile will flash through time  
Up ahead a blackbird's wing  
Your hair will come to mind  
Every night I see your face when I have to pray  
I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_Keep your ghost away, keep your ghost away  
I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_Just before the thunder roars  
I sense you next to me  
And as I move through nature  
I know where you will be  
So I must keep myself apart, here is where I'll stay  
With a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_Keep your ghost away, keep your ghost away  
You need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

_The blue around the morning moon  
The colour of your eyes  
I remember holding you  
Fall through summer skies  
You're everything that I've become, every word I say  
I need a bell, book and candle to keep your ghost away_

Her heavy breathing signalled her nap and I moved back to lower her gently into her cot, tucking her blanket and teddy under her chin. Hearing floorboards creak I turned to see Hannah come in the room. She looked around as though looking for something, looking down at the floorboards she sighed. I instinctively stepped away from the cot allowing Hannah room to see her child, she on the other hand didn't seem to have any intention of moving. Suddenly her head lifted and her eyes glistened with unshed tears, waiting to fall.

"I know you're here Lollie." My head whipped around my gaze fixing on her face. She gestured with her hand; a hand I all too soon realised held the baby monitor.

"Heard you on the monitor, heard you talk, heard you sing to her." She paused and I stood frozen, unblinking as my mouth fell open.

"Close your mouth it's unbecoming."

I obeyed instantly my mouth shutting with an audible snap. I stood staring in amazement. She shook her head dejectedly and wrung her hands and answered my silent question, knowing my train of thought.

"I can't see you I just know you well enough to predict your actions."

Continuing the torture on her hands she sighed and looked over to where Eve slept soundly in the cot. At a loss for words I stood silently unsure as to whether she would hear my voice if I spoke to her now. I lifted my hand toward her and watched as it trembled in midair hovering inches away from her shoulder. I didn't know what to do so I merely tugged the blanket into place around Eve and headed past Hannah to the door.

She must have felt me pass her body.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her," She turned to face the door, hazarding a guess at where I stood. " It means a lot Lollie." She smiled up at me or more accurately at a point just above my left shoulder but credit nevertheless.

"I miss you Lollie and I know he does too, he wont mention anything about the accident. His family told me the paramedics said by all rights he should have been dead." Her voice dropped lower before she continued after a pause. " And yet he isn't, here he still stands breathing today and I suspect you have something to do with that Lollie; he wont ever say anything but I'm sure your involved. I know you were, his family told me about the woman with him, the woman with red hair."

Finding my voice I replied just in case she could hear me.

"Couldn't just let my best boy die now could I? As I said I'll come get you both when your old and grey, not a moment before. It wasn't his time."

I knew by the hopeful look on her face she was still waiting for some form of reply from me that told me my reply had fallen on deaf ears. Looking around my gaze alighted upon the dragonfly wind chime near Eves pine wardrobe. Raising my hand toward it, palm outwards I sent a small _push _of power, just enough to set it in motion its melody filling the air.

Turning her head toward the sound she nodded and smiled.

"Alright then."

Backing away I gave one last glance over my shoulder through the doorframe at the room that lay beyond, to see Hannah stood smiling at the cot watching the baby sleep.

Time passed quickly after that, all too soon Eve had grown up to become a beautiful strong young woman, just like her mother. Dark hair and eyes of the brightest electric blue, teamed with a curvy body like her mother. Hannah started to age gracefully as Eve turned twenty; a few wrinkles here and there sent her into a right tizzy and prompted a dash to the shops for wrinkle and anti-aging creams, lotions and serums.

It was at the grand old age of eighty-four that the day finally came for me to collect him. No injury or illness marked him other than the simple affliction of old age. He could have lived a healthier life but it wasn't really him and he was ready at last. Sitting in a chair positioned at the hospital window, he looked out at the grounds just as I had all those years before.

Resting on the windowsill legs crossed Indian style, as I was prone to sit. The corners of his mouth quirked up and I looked out the window to see what had made him smile so, but nothing came to light. Turning slowly in his chair he surveyed the room with a twinkle in his eye. Seemingly satisfied he stood up and made his way over to the bed. Having changed into his nightclothes after dinner all he had to do was pullback the covers and climb in, arthritis making it a slow process.

Settling himself comfortably in he pulled the green covers up and lay down on his pillow. Closing his eyes he smiled. I was unaware at that moment in time that tonight was his last night on earth. He drifted off peacefully to sleep, a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips. Soon his chest rose and fell with deep even steady breaths and I knew he was truly asleep. It was only until later in the night when his breathing started to change that it happened. I felt a cold breeze move my hair back from my face and I looked around confirming the window was securely shut. When I felt the tingling in my hands I knew that the time had come, the air in the room crackled with static as for a moment my emotions got the better of me before I was able to rein them back in under tight control.

Looking down at my hands I sighed before looking back at his face, eyes roving restlessly under his eyelids. Suddenly his breath hitched and his eyes snapped open, pinning me into place with the strength in his gaze. Shaking it off I cocked my head to the right and took a few steps forward, leaving me at the end of his bed. Ragged and harsh breathing now filled the air and I was held in his gaze, a question burning in his eyes. Understanding I stepped even further and held out my hand, no dancing around this now. That's all we had ever done when I was alive and it was time to do so again.

" Are you ready for the dance of a lifetime then luv?"

His eyes twinkled at me and slipped closed again as his chest stilled. Drawing in a deep breath I closed my eyes for a moment, trying desperately not to mourn the fact my blue eyed boy had just drawn his last breath. I opened my eyes to see the sight I had waited an eternity to see. Returned to youth and vigour once again, he stood in front of me strong and healthy, looking at himself with awe. I smiled at his wonderment and lifted my hand toward him.

The movement caught his eye and he lifted his gaze to meet my face. I watched the smile spread across his face as he breathed my name in such a way that made me want to cry and laugh all at the same time.

"Lollie."

Throwing myself forward I almost sobbed with relief when I felt his arms close around me and pulled me tightly to him. I buried my face in his neck and breathed in the scent uniquely his, immediately feeling at home. I could feel the muscles ripple under his skin as he dropped his face into my hair.

"You came, just like you said you would."

Shifting slightly I laughed and replied

"Of course I did, I kept my promise didn't I? I told you I'd be here as soon as those gorgeous blue eyes closed for the last time and opened to a new world."

Drawing back slightly, I moved away from him and gestured to the white light that shimmered in the corner of the room.

"There are some people who have been waiting to see you." I smiled reassuringly at him and held out my hand once more. Glancing at the light he briefly hesitated before grasping my hand and smiling. He could see his parents faces in the light as well as I could. Squeezing his hand I tugged him forward and into the next world.

Time passed differently over there, so I was able to make sure he settled in comfortably before returning to Hannah to see how she handled the news and help her cope. He was ready to return in time for his funeral and was unexpectedly enthusiastic about accompanying me there, claiming it was his first outing and albeit though it was his own funeral he planned to enjoy it.

Hand in hand we stood, silent witnesses to the grief of remaining friends and family. Eve stood beside her mother, supporting Hannah, and I suspect the only thing keeping her upright. I longed to be able to tell her he was fine, that I had him and we were both so proud of the way she's carried on without us. Watching the physical embodiment of the livings farewell made me strangely emotional, even though he held me tightly it still affected me in ways I did not understand. Exerting a gentle pressure on his arm I looked up at him and gestured to our dear friend.

He followed me as I picked my way around the grave until I stood in front of the now elderly woman, the survivor of us all. I knew she felt me as she started to cry, moaning both our names as she stared at the ground, flinching every time the thud of the soil covering the wood was heard. At a loss I moved forward and enveloped her in my arms, moving around me he did the same on her other side, whispering gentle nonsense into her ear soothingly. I distractedly ran my fingers through Eves long hair as I did when she was ill or sleeping, pleased when she tilted her head toward my touch. I had a suspicion that like her mother she had some ability, yet untapped.

Now I was not alone in my vigils of Hannah, sometimes he would accompany me, while other he would visit others or simply remain at home till I returned. It was comforting to have him there alongside me, as though I had watched him we had never been able to communicate properly, other than the accident at which time we had no time to simply chat. I was happier than I had been in a long time when he was beside me an all was left to do was to patiently wait as Hannah lived out her remaining years comfortably, and arrive having led a well lived life.

The anticipated day arrived thirteen memorable years later. Hannah was ninety-six when her time came, thankfully she had suffered from no major illnesses other than arthritis and now being rather hard of hearing. We were in our world when her voice suddenly filtered through my mind.

"Come on you two, don't disappoint me." I grinned and clapped my hands in delight, turning back to face him I bounced into his arms, my laughter filling the quiet air around us with sudden motion and colour as he twirled me round in the air. Lowering my feet to touch the ground blue eyes glittered down at me and smiled warmly, thumb brushing the side of my face.

"I haven't seen you like this in almost eighty years pet." His voice murmured softly.

Turning my face to his palm I closed my eyes, letting my excitement wash over me, carrying me away on the strength of its tide. Opening my eyes I smiled up at the face smiling bemusedly down at me. Threading his fingers in mine he tugged slightly, pulling me toward him.

"Come on then, don't want to keep her waiting do we?"

Moments later we were in the master bedroom of Hannah's two bed roomed bungalow she had purchased when Jacob and her had found it strenuous to climb stairs. The tastefully decorated room was filled with splashes of her personality, photographs sat in polished frames on nearly every available flat surface and the pine queen sized bed faced the open window.

Hannah lay propped on a mass of pillows, scattered across the top of the bed, gazing out at the nearing twilight through the window. Gently untangling my hand from his I moved forward to sit at her feet on the embroidered bedspread, watching her eyes move animatedly in her face glancing around the room every so often as though looking for something, or someone. Deep melodious laughter sounded to my right as he examined the photos, fingers whispering across the glass frames.

Affectionately smiling at his antics I turned back to face my old friend. Her chest rose and fell with steady slow breaths, her hand rested on the little dog curled by her side, worn hands carding through soft fur. The little creature lifted his head and looked at me with sad eyes, before cocking his head at my companion who still wandered through the photos. Hannah's keen eyes picked up the movement of her pet and she glanced up staring at a point just over my left shoulder.

"Are they here Milo? Tell me little one what can you see." Her head dipped down to the dogs and he snuffled her face in reply before laying his head once more between his paws, dark eyes looking soulfully up at me. Raising her head to survey the room the corners of her mouth twitched. Slowly her husband and family entered the room with uncanny timing, she said her goodbyes to each of them and asked all but her husband to leave the room, claiming it would cause unnecessary anguish to stay. Jacob rested in a comfortable chair placed by the bed.

Turning once more to the dog she said,

"I think your right Milo, I can feel them." Her tone was laced with expectation and joy, ready to rest now. A serene smile lit her face as she settled deeper into her pillows and closed her eyes; Jacob leant forward to grasp her hand and whisper farewell in her ear. Rising from the bed I moved readily into his embrace, turning my head into his chest, not wanting to watch the couple say goodbye. Warm solid arms encircled my shoulders as I hid, his face resting on top of my head. There was a rustle of movement as Jacob moved backward.

The air in the room was filled with the last deep breaths of one of the most brilliant women in the world and then suddenly…quiet. I burrowed deeper into him as the sound of Jacobs low moans and Milo's whines filled the room. Turning around as one of the hardest things I ever had to do, and to see my best friend lying lifeless in her bed with her dog and husband grieving made me want to lock myself in a cupboard and never come out. Grasping his hand tightly we stood, as Hannah slowly appeared in view, young and beautiful once more. Her electric eyes twinkled at us and her long chocolate hair fell around her heaving shoulders as she started to laugh. Not being able to wait a minute longer I ran forward to meet her, hugging her tightly and laughing with her. He soon joined us and held us both, long arms looping round the both of us. Drawing back she took in the sight of us both, gesturing with her hand.

"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes? What were you thinking leaving before me hey?" her finger wagged threateningly in my face, "All these years I figured out the lecture I was going to give you when I got here. And now looking at you both, I really don't have the heart Lollie." Shrugging her shoulder she laughed.

"I know sweetie and Im so sorry, but I never left and I've been right here waiting for you, both of you." Stepping forward I grasped her hand, twining my other with his. "So are you ready then, for whatever comes next?"

Nodding she glanced toward the shimmering light, smiling as she saw those beyond it. Her eyes turned back to lock with mine, hazel and blue, and she winked. "I think I am."

And so, a long time after it began it ended, the wait was over and we were free for our next beginning together.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Authoresses Note. Translation for the Latin above. By the Graces grant me now my power. By the Graces grant me now hear my plea heal him. Hear my plea heal his soul, heal his body. I love him I beg of you to save him.**

**AN: Well I hope this wasn't too bad. I know I don't name the mysterious Him but that's how I want it as I've used people from my own life. Please review it really means a lot for this fic. The titles for both are lyrics from an Evanescence song I love. The lullaby used isnt mine but one i cant remember the name of that i used to sing for my sister, i dont own that either sadly.**


End file.
